Kanako Kawaguchi
Kanako Kawaguchi '''is the main character of the (fan-made) series, Puella Magi Kanako Magica, which is a spin-off series of Kotori Magica. Character Description Kanako is a very hardworking, and sometimes strict girl, who lives with her little sister, as their parents are gone. While walking home from school one day, Kanako accidently gets caught in a maze, but luckily, is saved by a magical girl named Kotori Aizawa. Kotori tells Kanako that she has the power to become a magical girl as well, but Kotori doesn't sound so thrilled to tell Kanako this. Personality As Kanako is often strict on others, and on herself, Kanako has a hard time making friends, but Kanako claims that she doesn't need them. Appearance Casual Kanako has white short hair, and purple eyes. Kanako's little sister, Minamo Kawaguchi, has white hair and purple eyes too, but Minamo keeps her hair in a side ponytail on the left side of her hair. Kanako keeps her hair out. Magical Girl '''TBA Powers and Abilities Weapons * Kanako only has one weapon: A staff....? Kanako calls her staff pretty useless, but Kotori tries to help Kanako realize that it is helpful, as Kotori has a staff as a weapon as well * Kanako used to use her Staff as her weapon, but as she and Kotori stopped hanging out with each other (for an unknown reason), Kanako switched her weapon to a scythe (thanks to Chinatsu Aika) Abilities * As Kanako's desire was made from Kanako's greatest desires, Kanako becomes more honest, and a bit more nicer when battling Wills in battle. It has been hinted that Kanako's desire was to get along with people a bit more, and be more honest with her feelings History TBA Relationships 'Kotori Aizawa '- As Kotori had saved Kanako from a battle in a Maze, Kotori told Kanako about her potential to become a magical girl. 'Minamo Kawaguchi '- Minamo is Kanako's little sister. Kanako has to hide her status as a magical girl from Minamo though... 'Shizuka Tsukisaka '- Kanako's very first friend. Shizuka acts a bit different than Kanako, but still calls Kanako her best friend. 'Rinko Tanaka '- Although Rinko tries her best to befriend Kanako, it never works. Although, it nearly does in a chapter...as Rinko's desire was 'To befriend anyone'. 'Nina Himeko '- Kanako encountered Nina in a battle with a Will. Nina befriended Kanako and Shizuka very quickly, as Nina said "I haven't met any other Magical Girls in a long time!!" Trivia * Kanako shares her surname with the character, Natsumi Kawaguchi, from Tokimeki Idol * In Kanako's side story in the light novel, Kanako said that she wanted to go to Mitakihara once, but couldn't go, since her little sister could not come with her * Although Kanako is a magical girl, Kanako's little sister, Minamo, isn't * Kanako's favorite food is Udon * Kanako admires Kotori, but Kanako does not like to admit this Category:SubaruStar Category:Puella Magi Kanako Magica